


Twink Yoosung and RopeBunny Saeran

by Nears_my_boytoy



Series: MM Porn Star AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Heavy BDSM, I thought it couldn't possibly get kinkier than my last Yooran fic, I was wrong, M/M, Porn Star AU, Toys, Yooran, face fucking, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: A Porn Star AU, in which Yoosung is a popular Twink and Saeran is a popular BDSM dominant.





	

Yoosung’s home life wasn’t bad. His parents were supportive, loving. He didn’t run away, forced to take desperate actions in order to make ends meet. He was just simply naive, trusting. Someone had asked him if he wanted to make quick cash, of coarse he said yes. He had been 17 at the time, he wanted to buy a new game console.

Once he arrived at the destination, a shady house in a shady neighbourhood alarms went off inside of his head. But when he saw 2 more well built emerging from the house as well as the guy that had taken him there, he knew that there was no more room for any sort of escape.

“You brought us a twink.” One of the men said, crossing his arms in a disappointed matter, eyeing his body up and down with such an invasive look in his eyes.

Back then, Yoosung had no idea what the word “twink” meant. He would come to find out some time after this encounter, but right then, he assumed that it was something bad.

The three men spoke to each other in hushed whispers, looking back at him every now and again, grinning a sort of sinister grin in his direction. He was scared, confused as to what he’d gotten himself into. They led him into the house. There was a lone mattress in the middle of the floor, sheets covered in stains from some unknown substance, at least to Yoosung. There was a camera set up facing the mattress.

“We’re on a low budget.” One of the men said, and that was the moment that Yoosung guessed what exactly he was there for.

He was paid $60, $20 for each guy he could take. When he dared to look up the website later on that week, he stumbled upon the video that the men had uploaded. It was titled “Blonde Twink takes 3 guys at once.” He watched it, he read the comments, saw the number of views. People were praising him, calling him sexy, and lots of people with old, middle aged men as their profile icons were saying they would like to do obscene things to him as well.

He looked up what the word “twink” meant. It turned out that it was a word used in the gay community, meaning a boy who was built small, or young, often submissive to older or bigger men.

He wasn’t alarmed by having such a video of him online for all to see, in fact, he found that he didn’t really care at all, and he was getting increasingly more popular. It turns out, people in the comment section really loved him, and lots of them said they had even tried to find his name or find any other videos he was in, but there weren’t any.

A few weeks later, his parent’s home phone rang, and they referred the call to him in a confused and worried manner. It was a man, deep voice, asking if he was Yoosung Kim. He answered that he was, and the voice told him that he had spent the last few weeks tracking him down, all from the one video that was one of the most popular on multiple Porn Websites. He said he was interested in being his manager, if Yoosung was interested in being an active participant in the industry, he was good at what he did, he said.

That was how it all started, how at least once a week, Yoosung would go to meet other men, only to spend a good hour being filmed while he took them deep inside of him. He was very vocal, very loud, and people loved him for it, among other things that he seemed to do right. By the time he was 19 years old, he was one of the highest paid Gay Porn stars the Internet had ever witnessed. Almost every video he featured in involved the word “twink” and it was what most everybody thought of and referred to him as, so he didn’t participate in any Porn videos with women, unless of coarse it was a threesome.

He’d done so many sorts of videos, any fetish or kink one could think of, someone had already practiced it on him while they filmed the whole thing. All but BDSM, it seemed. By now the viewers wanted it, were begging for it. To see their favourite seemingly very vanilla twink absolutely dominated while he screamed, received spankings and punishment of any kind.

A man with hair bleached white, the tips of his hair a rusty colour, tight leather pants and jacket read those comments, watched all of Yoosung’s videos, jerked off to them almost daily. Oh, how he imagined himself ramming into that wriggling little twink until he couldn’t bear to stand anymore, bringing delicious whips to his backside while he bent over, coiling with both pleasure and pain. He, as well as most the frequent viewers wanted to see him absolutely wrecked, beaten and broken. Yes, this twink would be a pleasant addition to the BDSM platform.

Early in the morning, a few days after his 20th birthday, Yoosung received a call from his manager. A popular porn star was asking for him, Saeran Choi, he was called. Though Yoosung had never heard of him, but he soon learned why that was.

He had already sleepily agreed, rubbing his eyes as his phone was lazily pressed to his ear by his shoulder. But, his manager was saying, this wasn’t like the videos he had made in the past, because Saeran Choi was only known for his heavy influence in BDSM, something Yoosung didn’t watch nor was he involved in. It could be a new corner of the Porn industry that he would be able to insert himself in, get more opportunities.

He agreed again without a second thought, it wasn’t every day that another famous Porn star requested him, rather than just his manager poking around for openings and opportunities for pay. This was different. It felt different.

~~~~

Yoosung was set to meet this Saeran guy the very next day. For most of his appointments, Yoosung showed up in a simple hoodie and sweatpants, or skinny jeans, as that was what most Twinks wore, to seem younger and more immature, and it wasn’t as if he was keeping his clothes on anyhow, it didn’t matter so much. But today, for some reason he felt the need to dress nice, or as nice as his closet allowed him to.

He was nervous, as he usually was, but this time he felt his heart hammering in his chest, he was entering into new territory. And although he was never exactly in charge of the situations he was in, he was delving into a different corner of the industry that was beyond his expertise. In the end, he decided on wearing a T shirt, a blue jean material overshirt, and brown skinny jeans. Still the look of a Twink, but a bit more fashionable.

When he pulled up to their meeting place, he noticed first that the house was obviously one with a basement, but there were no windows that he could see as he walked up the driveway. As he rang the doorbell, his manager came up behind him to place a hand on his shoulder. He was always with him, to make sure no funny business happened during or after filming, essentially just making sure of Yoosung’s constant safety. He ran his hand down from his shoulder down his arm, trailing to his hip and then to his backside, giving a light smack. When they’d first met, it was obvious that like many others, he wanted to nail him. It was the price he would pay for him to be his manager, he’d said. Yoosung didn’t really mind it, though sometimes he would touch him like this, unwarranted, like he was his to keep and grab whenever he wanted.

A very well built man answered the door, smiled a warm smile in Yoosung’s direction, and showed them inside. The entire room was a light grey colour, mint curtains, white furniture. Yoosung looked around the room, stopping when his eyes made contact with a man sitting on the couch facing him, sitting with one leg crossed over the other. He was looking at him, trailing his eyes down his body with a smirk on his face. He was the only one in the room wearing leather, lots of it, a leather choker, jacket and jeans. Yoosung figured that this man was most likely Saeran Choi.

“Welcome, friends.” He spoke then, his voice was higher than Yoosung would have imagined, almost childlike. For a moment he thought that maybe his voice was deeper. He hadn’t bothered to look up Saeran before this meeting, and now he wished that he had, so he could see just what made this man so desirable on the other side of the Porn industry. 

He was standing now, slowly sauntering his way over to Yoosung. He stood a few inches away, smirking at him. He extended his hand to him, Yoosung took it politely. “Nice to meet you, I’m-”

“Yoosung Kim, yes, I know who you are.” He interrupted, shaking Yoosung’s hand, but then clasping both his hands over his before he let go. His hands were cold. “I’m Saeran.” 

He finally let go of Yoosung’s hand, winking at him before turning around, the other two men in the room following him. “Forgive me, but this is going to need to take place in the basement, most of these natured videos do.” He said, opening a door with a visible staircase, presumably to the basement. Yoosung followed, slipping past Saeran as he put a hand out to stop his manager from following. “Sorry, but I like to do this without so many people in the same room, we’re only going to have two cameramen join us.” He said, tilting his head over to the two men that were waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

“It’s fine, really.” Yoosung assured him, when he saw that he was about to argue. His manager, he knew really loved to watch the filming process, but he would certainly take this chance to tell him off. He huffed but agreed, making himself scarce into the main living room area. Saeran then shut the door. 

“Does he usually watch?” Saeran asked him. His voice sounded so close to his ear, it was a bit dark so he couldn’t see as well. He nearly jumped. 

“Yes.” He answered truthfully, to which Saeran let out a small “hmm.” They descended down the stairs, before Saeran continued a few moments later. “I prefer to have as little people watching as possible, most people just find it less weird, I think, especially in this field.” Yoosung nodded, as if he understood, but he didn’t mind people watching. He was more afraid of being alone with someone than people watching him do it.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, the light finally reached his eyes, and he looked around the room. He saw a table in the middle of the room, rope hanging from the ceiling at the other end of the room, a large, human sized cage, and a wall of what looked like torture devices, lots of which he’d never even seen before. The room just reminded him of a dungeon. 

“Now,” Saeran said, leaving Yoosung’s side to walk towards the giant wall of devices, picking one of them from it’s respective hook and petting it fondly. “I will show you some toys, and you can tell me which ones are okay for us to use, rather, for me to use on you.” He looked up at him. “Because once I start, I’m not stopping.” 

Yoosung nodded, his heartbeat echoing through his temples. He wasn’t so nervous as he was before, since most men he met with didn’t care about how comfortable he was before they mentioned or didn’t mention that they weren’t stopping for anything. He was already quite warm to the situation.

Saeran picked up another toy, this time from inside a drawer. It was a long, black dildo, with small spikes covering it. He looked over at Yoosung, raising his eyebrows. Yoosung thought about putting that inside of him, winced, and shook his head. Saeran shrugged and put it back, this time pulling out another one, though this one was two dildos built into one, it was a light shade of green.

“I’ve watched you take in two at once.” Saeran said, dragging his finger up the object, then back down again, before looking up at Yoosung with a faint smirk on his face. “Very impressive, do you think two is the capacity you can take?” 

Yoosung was bewildered, his cheeks reddening. So Saeran had definitely watched him before, most likely knew what he could do well. “I-I don’t know.” He replied, shivering slightly as he thought about Saeran asking him if he could test him out, stretch him beyond belief, fill him to the brim. Sometimes Yoosung felt that he couldn’t be filled enough these days.

Saeran approached him, his face inches from his, his fingers suddenly finding their way to under Yoosung’s chin. “I’m going to be testing your limits, your boundaries, seeing how far you’ll go and how far I can push you.” Yoosung bit his lip. Was Saeran working him up like this on purpose? “So,” he inched his face closer, their lips were almost touching. “do you mind if I witness myself, how far you can be worked until you break?”

His eyes were boring into his, Yoosung thought that he must know how his words were effecting him, how tight his pants felt on him already. Granted, Yoosung did get hard very easily, but he never imagined he’d get so turned on by someone threatening to push him to his very last weak point. Was he going to speak like that while they were filming? “I’ll try my best to last as long as I can.” he replied. For a moment, he thought that that wasn’t the answer Saeran wanted, but then he smiled down at him, took his fingers away and stepped back, nodding slightly. “Good boy.”

Yoosung sucked in a breath. He was now throbbing, painfully so. Saeran went back to his wall of toys, pulling out two objects that looked like paper clamps.

“I think you’re really into overstimulation, but nobody’s tried it on you yet, it seems. Can I be the first?” he asked, walking over once more and grazing one of the clamp like objects over Yoosung’s nipple under his shirt. He gasped softly, nodding his head. He was so turned on now, his body growing sensitive to touch. Overstimulation. He knew what that meant, and he was very sure that he would be into it. 

“Do you know what these are?” Saeran asked, referring to the clamps. His voice low, slightly raspy, like it was a harsh whisper. Yoosung shook his head. He smirked again, walking back to the wall of toys. “They’re nipple clamps.” He explained. Yoosung nodded to them, to which Saeran gave a proud sort of smile before setting them aside. He grabbed a whip next, to which Yoosung had to thoroughly consider first before nodding in response to it. Next, he grabbed a leather collar looking object with a ball attached to the middle of it. “I think this would be handy.” Saeran said. “You’re quite vocal, and I know that a lot of people love the idea of forcefully silencing you, me included.” He added the item to the pile of toys he’d agreed to have used on him, so it seemed that he didn’t have a choice regarding being silenced. “That’s called a gag, it goes around your head and the ball goes in your mouth.”

Yoosung nodded as Saeran pulled out another plastic dildo, though this one had a pouch with a cord attached to it. He didn’t bother asking Yoosung about that one. “Well, I think that these are fine for your first experience.” He said, referring to the pile of toys they’d chosen. “But, I’m going to have to tie you up, obviously. It isn’t really BDSM without bondage at some point.”

Yoosung had to admit, the idea of being tied up, bound and gagged, while Saeran did whatever he pleased to him, not stopping for any discomfort that he might have really turned him on. He was beyond excited now. Anxious, but more than willing to do whatever was asked of him.

“Are you ready?” Saeran asked him. Yoosung nodded. Saeran then approached him, placing his thumb on Yoosung’s bottom lip, before pulling away. “Then strip.” He ordered, his voice was suddenly lower than it had been before. Yoosung obeyed, shedding his overshirt, then his T shirt, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans, the material brushing over his aching hard on as he pulled it down his hips. Saeran was watching him, biting his lip as his eyes trailed down to the tent in his underwear. He smirked, amused that he was this hard already, but it was expected. 

Yoosung slid his underwear down his hips, his erection springing free from the binds of the fabric. He discarded the clothing to the floor, watching Saeran watch him, his eyes seemed to be glued to his penis.

“Good.” He said, suddenly, his voice having a satisfied ring to it. “Then, over here.” He brushed past Yoosung, making his way to the corner of the room where the rope hung from the ceiling, draping a ghostly hand on his hip as he passed, causing Yoosung to shiver and stifle a gasp. He followed, stopped when Saeran did. Saeran turned to face him, reaching to grab a piece of rope. Yoosung stood still, letting Saeran tie the rope around his body. He tied it under his thighs, around his stomach and under his arms. His hands were tied up, the rope keeping him standing, unable to move. Saeran then went as far as to tie rope around his erection and across his chest. He stood up, facing Yoosung with a devilish smirk gracing his features. He then shed his jacket onto the floor, keeping direct eye contact with Yoosung, who bit his lip and let a small whimper escape him. His erection was throbbing, begging for attention, pre cum leaked from the tip. 

Saeran came towards him again, walking around him until Yoosung felt him pressed against his back. “You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been waiting to fuck you, just like this.” He whispered directly into Yoosung’s ear, his voice husky. He further pressed against Yoosung, and he could feel his hard on against his backside. “Tied up, helpless, so I can use you how I want. Fuck into you until you can’t stand, I’ll be the first to push you like this.”

Yoosung couldn’t help when he bucked his hips, whimpering in response to Saeran’s words. He was so eager to be fucked now, though he didn’t understand why Saeran continued to work him up, he was already hard enough that they could now start filming.

He felt Saeran pull away, come around so he was facing him again, Yoosung standing, his erection throbbing with need. Saeran beckoned the two men from the corner of the room with a nod of his head, who had been watching them silently. One of the men grabbed an expensive looking video camera and stood behind Saeran, facing Yoosung, while the other set up his video camera to follow Saeran’s movements. Yoosung looked at the ground, knowing that you should never look directly at the camera, unless it was facing you while you were sucking dick. The point was that you looked like you didn’t know you were being filmed.

“Alright, 3…2…1…” Saeran’s voice sounded, and then the red lights on the cameras flashed. They were filming. Yoosung wasn’t totally sure what to do, other than to sit (in this case, stand) and take it. He tried to make himself look as small and desperate as he could, and not excited like he felt. He knew that people wanted to see him beaten and battered, not pleasured. 

He watched as Saeran retrieved the gag and the whip, coming towards him and placing the gag over his head, forcing his mouth open with his fingers to set the ball into his mouth. He then roughly grabbed his chin, forced him to look up at him, gave a harsh slap to the side of his face.

He expected Saeran to speak, tell him that he was bad or that he needed to be punished, dirty talk him like he had before, but he said nothing. He retrieved the whip and stood to face him. He was fully hard now, Yoosung could see it through his jeans, as would everyone else once the video surfaced online. He raised his hand and brought the whip down on Yoosung’s chest, hard. Yoosung yelped, recoiling as much as he possibly could while being tightly bound. Saeran brought it down on him over and over again, covering his chest with whip marks. Yoosung’s cries were muffled by the gag, unable to make much other noise. Though he knew that if he wasn’t currently gagged, he wouldn’t ask Saeran to stop what he was doing.

After a bit of that, Saeran wordlessly brought the whip down on Yoosung’s inner thigh. Yoosung choked on his scream, feeling his erection twitch with desperation. Do it again, he thought. Saeran did it again, over and over again, getting closer and closer to his crotch each time. And each time that passed, Yoosung spread his legs wider. He could feel the heat building in his chest and inner thighs, the heat resulting from pain, the pain of being abused again and again, but it only added to the intense pleasure that he was feeling.

Saeran brought the whip down on his erection, finally. Yoosung fought against the rope binding him and bucked his hips, a strangled cry sounding from deep in his throat. His thighs hurt so much, his legs felt so weak like he would collapse at any moment, but the ropes would just hold him up even if he did, cutting off the circulation in his arms. He felt like he couldn’t stand any longer, even though it couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes since they’d started.

Saliva dripped down his chin from the gag restricting him, splattered and ran down his chest. It didn’t help the tender red marks that had surfaced on his skin from the harsh treatment from the whip.

Saeran turned so his back was facing Yoosung, discarding the whip and grabbing the nipple clamps and something else, something that Yoosung couldn’t quite see. He turned back around and came up to him, clamping the nipple clamps onto Yoosung’s nipples one at a time. The feeling of pain radiating from his sensitive nipples didn’t deter the rate of which pleasure was pulsating through him. Saeran then went behind him, but he couldn’t see him or what he was doing. He knew that the cameras could, though, as would the audience. He stood, waiting anxiously for what would happen next.

Suddenly, Saeran was grabbing his hips harshly, forcing him to back up. His legs moved as fast as they could, and then Saeran stopped him once he decided he was back far enough. He could hear him fiddling with something, and then Yoosung felt something cool and wet against his backside. He let out a soft muffled moan, shivering from the sensation. It was pushing into his entrance, but it wasn’t Saeran, it was plastic. Saeran’s hands were on his hips again, forcing him to extend his butt out more. Then his hands grabbed onto his thighs, roughly spreading them. He was getting him to expose his entrance more, so he could force something inside of him.

It was cold and wet, but it entered him all at once. He cried out, arching his back as he felt whatever it was enter him. Saeran came to stand in front of him, watching him intently. In his hand he held a remote, and as he pressed a button on the remote, the thing inside of him retracted, only to slam back into him again. Then he understood, it was a robotic dildo attached to the wall behind him, and Saeran was the controller of the speed.

The dildo pounded into him at a speed of about 3 seconds between each retraction, painfully slow in Yoosung’s condition. He widened his legs as wide as he could, arching his back so that it could go deeper inside of him. He was drooling, his eyes slightly hazed as he felt it pound into him. It was so close, he could feel the tip almost reach it. Almost. He shifted to the side slightly, trying to get it to go deeper, and then, there!

It slammed into his prostate, causing him to scream in a mixture of pleasure and intense relief. He arched his back more, the delicious wet sounds of the lubed dildo slamming into him echoing throughout the room. He looked to Saeran, who now had his pants down around his ankles, lazily stroking himself as he watched Yoosung getting fucked by a machine. He reached for the remote again and pressed another button. It began to go faster, Yoosung’s body seemed to buckle as it went faster inside of him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

Saeran watched, Yoosung’s body was bouncing as the dildo entered him at a fast pace over and over, his head was tilted back and choked moans were sounding from his throat, but they never left his mouth because of the gag. Tears were running down his cheeks now, down his neck. Saeran’s erection twitched in his hand with the need to be inside of Yoosung, but he couldn’t, not yet. This video needed to be drawn out, and he needed to bring Yoosung to his breaking point. But he was fed up now with just watching Yoosung, so he pressed the stop button on the remote, making the machine cease it’s movements.

Yoosung whimpered, but when Saeran walked around Yoosung, he saw that the machine had stopped while it was still inside of him. He walked back around to face Yoosung, grabbing his hips harshly, and yanking him towards him, off of the dildo. Yoosung only have a disappointed sigh. Saeran placed his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder, seemingly a sweet and simple gesture, until he raked his fingernails down his chest, causing a throaty scream to escape him. All the pain that Yoosung felt was pulsating through his chest, the nipple clamps still remained, unforgiving towards his sensitive nipples.

Saeran retreated to grab a bright purple vibrator, hiding it behind his back so that Yoosung couldn’t see it. He went around behind Yoosung again, kneeling down facing his backside. He roughly and without warning spread Yoosung’s cheeks and inserted the vibrator as deep as he could. Yoosung cried out in surprise, bucking his hips away from him. Saeran grabbed his hips from behind and forcefully pulled him back to him. He could see Yoosung’s hips beginning to bruise the shape of fingerprints.

He flipped the switch to turn the vibrator on, causing Yoosung to arch his back despite Saeran’s hands pushing him back. He was sure that it was in deep enough that it was pulsing pleasurably against his prostate. Saeran moved his hand from Yoosung’s hip to his lower stomach, scratching along the V line with his fingernails. Yoosung was panting, bucking his hips in small movements so Saeran wouldn’t pull him back again. So small that it was acceptable.

Saeran’s other hand went to Yoosung’s backside, delivering a harsh slap to his ass. He brought his face close, breathing heavily near his entrance. He heard Yoosung’s strangled cry, further proof to him that he wanted it, he would beg for it if he were allowed to. Saeran brought his face closer still, sticking out his tongue and licking just above his entrance, leaving a wet trail and then blowing cool air onto it. He smacked his ass once more, his hand then squeezing it harshly, then repeating the process. He decided he would stop teasing, and finally buried his face into his entrance, sticking his tongue in and swirling it around the muscles surrounding the opening. His other hand went to Yoosung’s erection, grabbing it tightly and stroking up and down, squeezing his palm around him as he did so.

Yoosung was a mess, panting and crying. His legs felt like puddy, he thought that he couldn’t possibly remain standing anymore. He felt pleasure from everywhere, Saeran’s wet tongue was inside him, massaging his inner walls while the vibrator pulsed against his prostate. His hand was wrapped around his erection so tightly that he could see stars, moving so painfully slow, and every time he moved the nipple clamps tugged on his nipples again painfully, pain radiating through him. All at the same time. Yoosung felt all different sensations from all directions, it was so intense that he thought he might burst. It was all too much, he was so close to cumming, so close.

The moment that Saeran heard Yoosung’s distinct moan and felt his hips buck harder than the last time, he stopped all his movements, flipping the switch on the vibrator as fast as he could. A strangled cry from Yoosung confirmed that he had succeeded. He had brought Yoosung to his absolute climax, only to deny him the release. If he thought that he was going to be allowed to cum before he did, then he had another thing coming.

Saeran stood up from his knees, walked around to face Yoosung, and began untying his arms from the rope attached to the ceiling. He was panting, and the moment Saeran untied his arms, his hand went straight to his erection to attempt to relieve himself. Saeran roughly yanked his hand away, grabbing his hair to force his face towards his own erection. He retied Yoosung’s hands so they were bound together, behind his back. “Suck.” He ordered in an authoritative voice, thrusting his own hips towards Yoosung’s mouth as he took the gag off of him. Strings of saliva followed the gag as it was pulled away from his mouth. He gasped, but it was only a moment later that Saeran forced himself into his open lips.

Yoosung closed his eyes tightly, trying not to gag on him. Tears fell from his eyes as Saeran put both of his hands in his hair, grabbing the strands harshly and pulling his hair, making his head fall forward onto him. He forced his face down onto him, so far that his lips touched Saeran’s lower stomach, he could feel his tip hit the back of his throat. Saeran moaned through his closed lips, watching him disappear inside Yoosung’s mouth.

He forced his mouth onto him, at the same time thrusting his hips into his mouth, while Yoosung held his mouth open to take him in, drool sliding down his chin and onto his knees. Saeran spread one of his legs, pushing Yoosung down so that he was lying on the ground. He pulled his head up by his hair, still thrusting his hips into his open mouth, but one of his hands untangled from his hair and went to his throat, squeezing. He could feel him sliding down Yoosung’s throat under his hand, could hear Yoosung’s panicked attempts to gain air from his nose.

He stopped thrusting for a moment, still inside Yoosung’s mouth. “Suck.” He ordered again, as thus far, Yoosung’s mouth had just been hanging open, taking him in. He obeyed him, his lips closed around him and Saeran felt him suck around him, his cheeks hallowing.

“Mhmm, fuck.” Saeran moaned, tightly grabbing Yoosung’s hair, in a way that told him he was doing it right, though he was sure that he didn’t need it. He knew that Yoosung most certainly knew how to suck dick, and suck it well. 

Suddenly, he felt Yoosung’s tongue swirl around his tip, and his teeth grazed over one of his protruding veins, only just. He couldn’t help but buck his hips, feeling like he would cum any moment if Yoosung continued to do that. He forcefully pulled Yoosung’s face away from him, retracting his hand from his throat. He could still feel the way that Yoosung’s tongue fit around him, the way his throat muscles contracted around him.

He stood up, grabbing Yoosung’s arm and forcing him to stand up as well. He untied his hands once more, then tied his arms back up to the rope from the ceiling. Yoosung showed reluctance to keep himself standing, his knees were bent slightly, he looked to be at his breaking point, which was good news for Saeran.

He went to grab the last toy he would need, bringing it over to Yoosung as he walked around to face his backside again. He used the lube left over from the robotic dildo and slathered it onto the one he was holding, sliding it into Yoosung slowly. “Mhmm, hahh…” Yoosung moaned softly. He inserted it until it couldn’t go in anymore.

Saeran spit on his hand and used it to stroke himself a few times, before wrapping his arms around Yoosung’s waist and entering him as well. Yoosung gasped, his eyes fluttering with delight from the feeling of Saeran sliding into him, along with the object that was already inside of him.

Saeran groaned as he entered, feeling the dildo press against him. He knew that it would get tighter still from there. He finally managed to enter all the way in, his hand clutching Yoosung’s hip as he dug his nails into his skin. He started moving his hips, moaning against Yoosung’s neck as he buried his face there, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

No sooner had he started thrusting did Yoosung move his own hips in rhythm arching his back so that his ass smacked against Saeran’s lower back, taking him all easily. Saeran groaned again, grasping the pouch that was attached to the dildo inside of Yoosung. He began to squeeze it, making the plastic contraption inflate, growing larger and larger each time he squeezed.

Yoosung gasped, feeling the dildo grow inside him, stretching him painfully. He wouldn’t as Saeran to stop, but he wasn’t sure how big he was going to make it before he stopped. He felt Saeran groan against his skin and into his ear, and guessed that it was getting tight for him inside of him. As it grew bigger, Yoosung felt so incredibly full, so much that he thought he might burst from it. He had never taken this much before, and for once he felt that he was at his full capacity.

Saeran felt the dildo tightly against his own member, he had to stop making it bigger. He could see Yoosung’s entrance stretching to make it fit, he knew that once he started thrusting, the pain would only get worse from there. So he grabbed Yoosung by the hips tightly, pulling out so only his tip was still inside, and then rammed back into him.

Yoosung screamed, his body quivering as he bent his head back and repeated the same hushed phrase. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Saeran felt the dildo tight against him, sliding against him each and every time he thrusted, it was so tight. He felt that he could cum at any moment.

While still inside of him, Saeran untied Yoosung’s arms once more, this time letting his hands remain unbound. He left Yoosung’s legs tied, but so that he could kneel over on the ground. He grabbed Yoosung’s thighs and spread his legs apart, his knees against the ground and his hands holding himself up, like an animal. Saeran bent over Yoosung, wrapping his arms around his chest and thrust into him once, as hard as he possibly could.

Yoosung’s cry was strangled, though he no longer had a gag on. He was unable to make any vocal noise, his body shook with pleasure. He bent his arms so that his face was close to the ground, his ass rose higher in the air. Saeran raked his fingernails down Yoosung’s chest at the same pace that he thrust into him, his body falling forward every time he thrust hard into him. His cheeks were red from Saeran slamming into him so many times, the skin irritated.

One of Yoosung’s hands reached underneath him to stroke himself, moaning at the contact. He was so close, just a few more strokes. He squeezed around himself like Saeran had done as he moved his hand up and down, a shudder raking through his body as he came.

Saeran felt Yoosung clench around him. It was so tight, he delivered one final hard thrust before he came, hard inside of Yoosung. He reached his hand to unclamp both nipple clamps from Yoosung’s nipples, panting in his ear as he did so. “That’s a wrap.” He managed to say, his voice was hoarse and strained. The cameramen ceased their filming, and began walking up the staircase downstairs.

He stood up from above Yoosung, offering a hand to help him to his feet as well. He then went to wear his pants lay, discarded on the ground. He watched, pretending to be focused on putting his jeans back on as Yoosung lazily walked to his own pile of clothes, beginning to pull his underwear back up his legs, despite the cum that was leaking from his entrance. Saeran knew that he was most likely used to doing the deed and then leaving straight away, likely to go home and take care of himself and whatever mess was left behind.

He wanted to invite Yoosung to stay longer, invite him to coffee or something, because his interests in him went beyond sexual attraction. But that would be weird and unusual, and he had other business that day.

So he let Yoosung leave to return to whatever else he had to do, though it was clear that he would rather have done anything than walk another step, his legs wobbled every time he put his weight on them. He watched him through the window, how his manager put a hand on him, trailed it down to his backside, played with his hair. It infuriated him, though it wasn’t his business.

~~~~

When Yoosung checked the website a few days later, he found the video had been uploaded, and the people in the comments seemed to have eaten it right up. The responses were amazing. The video was called “Twink Yoosung tied up and fucked by Ropebunny Saeran”

A further few days later, Yoosung found a voicemail on his answering machine from a number that only said “Uknown.” He smiled upon hearing the message left for him. The voice was covered by a robotic like cover up, but he knew who it was, and it seemed that he just couldn’t stay away.


End file.
